


The Relationship

by MoviesOccupyMyLife



Category: Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Pitch Perfect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoviesOccupyMyLife/pseuds/MoviesOccupyMyLife
Summary: Stacie and Aubrey at different points throughout their relationship (Prompt from Tumblr 22 with Stacie and Aubrey for the prompt thing (if you want): “Can I open my eyes yet?”)





	The Relationship

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Aubrey asks.

"Nope, I'll tell you when," Stacie says pulling Aubrey into the living room of the Bellas house.

"Fine," Aubrey says.

"Okay, I'm going to let go of your arm, stay there," Stacie says, backing away from Aubrey and standing in front of the rest of the Bellas.

Stacie turns around mouthing, 'Is everyone ready?'.

Receiving thumbs up from everyone, Stacie smiles and turns back towards Aubrey.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Stacie says.

Aubrey opens her eyes and raises an eyebrow, "What's this?"

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!"

"No way! No Way!"

"I think you need a new one!"

"Hey! Hey! You! You!"

"I could be your girlfriend"

"Hey! Hey! You! You!"

"I know that you like me"

"No way! No way!"

"I know it's not a secret"

"Hey! Hey! You! You!"

"I want to be your girlfriend"

"So, what do you say?" Stacie asks, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Aubrey smiles, "Yes!"

 

Okay, I'm excited, can I open my eyes yet?" Aubrey asks her hands over her eyes.

"No, not yet," Stacie says as she slightly pulls Aubrey onto the beach.

"Come on, I already know where we are!" Aubrey says, "So you can't surprise me!"

Stacie laughs, "Okay babe, calm down, just a few more steps," Stacie says as she pulls a box out of her pocket and gets down on one knee.

"Okay, babe, you can open your eyes now," Stacie says.

Aubrey opens her eyes and covers her mouth with her hands when she sees Stacie on one knee.

"Stace!" Aubrey exclaims.

"Aubrey Posen," Stacie says, "You are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I don't want to do that as best friends, but with you as my wife and my best friend," Stacie smiles, "Will you marry me?"

Aubrey nods her head rapidly, "Yes, yes, a million times yes!"

Stacie puts the ring on Aubrey and stands up. Aubrey pulls Stacie in for a kiss.

"I love you," Aubrey says pulling away.

"I love you too," Stacie says.

"You picked a great spot by the way," Aubrey smiles.

"Well, I mean it is where we had our first date," Stacie says.

"Yeah, it's a special spot," Aubrey says leaning her head on Stacie's shoulder.

 

"Can I open my eyes yet?" A pregnant Stacie asks.

"Just a second," Aubrey says as she pulls Stacie into a room in their house.

"Pleaaaaase," Stacie whines.

Aubrey smiles, "Go ahead."

Stacie opens her eyes and looks around.

"Oh, my god," Stacie smiles, "Is this the nursery?"

"Yes," Aubrey says, "I had Beca and Chloe come over and help me with it when you went out with your parents."

"It's wonderful," Stacie says, "I know he'll like it."

"He better, because it took us three hours to try and put the crib together!" Aubrey exclaims.

Stacie laughs, "Did it not come with instructions?"

"Beca said, and I quote, 'I don't need no damn instructions, how hard can it be to put a crib together?' it was hell," Aubrey says.

"You know I love you, right?" Stacie says.

"You know I love you more, right?" Aubrey asks.

"No, because it isn't' possible," Stacie smiles.

 

"How about now?" Aubrey asks, "Can I open my eyes?"

"No," Stacie says, "We are almost there," Stacie says.

"You always do this to me," Aubrey says.

Stacie laughs, "I'm sorry that I like surprising my wife."

"I think I can forgive you, but just this once," Aubrey says.

"Okay," Stacie says, "I'm going to take the blindfold off, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Aubrey exclaims, "I was ready thirty minutes ago."

"One….two….three," Stacie takes the blindfold off.

"Happy birthday!" People shout.

Aubrey smiles at Stacie, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Stacie says, "Happy birthday."

Aubrey pulls Stacie in for a kiss.

"I love you," Aubrey says when they pull apart.

"I love you too," Stacie smiles.

"You know what would be better," Aubrey says looking around the room.

"What?" Stacie asks.

"If Jake was here," Aubrey says referring to their son, who is in the army.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Stacie frowns, "Let's go get a drink, I'm thirsty."

Aubrey and Stacie walk into the kitchen and look through the cooler for a drink.

"What do you want?" Stacie asks.

"Anything with alcohol," Aubrey says.

"How about a beer?" Someone from behind them says.

Aubrey whips around.

"Jakey!" Aubrey exclaims as she throws her arms around her son.

"Hey mom," Jake says.

Aubrey turns around, "Come on, group hug."

Stacie smiles and joins the group hug.

"Thank you for such a great birthday you two," Aubrey says.

"You're welcome," Stacie and Jake says at the same time.

"I love you guys," Aubrey says.

"I love you too," Jake says.

"I love both of you more," Stacie says.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another one-shot! I've had this prompt in my ask box on Tumblr for a long time, so I thought I'd actually write it. I still have two more prompts in my ask box that have been there for a while, so expect those soon. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, as it motivates me to get more out for you guys!
> 
> ~Movies :)


End file.
